My Protector
by No Answer
Summary: Morgana has taken over forcing Merlin, Arthur and the Knights to flee. On the way Merlin reveals his secret to save Arthur's life. Merthur
1. Chapter 1

_** Prologue**_

**Warnings: Arthur and Merlin lovin'! Lancelot is still alive in this story! Evil! Morgana and this is a Merthur story.**

**Summary:**** Morgana had taken over causing the Knights, Gwen, Arthur and Merlin to flee Camelot. With everyone's life in danger Merlin has no choice but to reveal his secret.**

_**My Protector…**_

"Run! Don't stop! What the bloody hell Gwaine?" Arthur bellowed as he, Merlin, Gwen, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, and Mordred ran through the forest. The monster chasing them screeches out it's victory as it dived, managing to catch Merlin's shoulder. "_**MERLIN!**_" Mordred and Arthur cried as he flew through the air and landed painfully, rolling into the base of a tree.

**Merlin P.O.V.**

The pain in my shoulder blazed as I pushed myself up. Arthur skidded to a halt and reached out a leather clad hand. Gripping it in my own he hauled me to my feet, I gasped as I moved the arm that had been injured. The Knight waited impatiently, holding back Lancelot and Mordred, for me and Arthur to join them. Another vicious screech drew our attention to the beast. The monster dived, it was aiming to kill this time, and I reacted unconsciously. My eyes flashed a soft gold and a wall of fire incinerated the monster, Arthur's eyes widened and he stepped away from me dropping my hand, his face pale and a betrayed expression on his face. I hung my head, I couldn't meet his eyes, a hand suddenly gripped my upper arm and tugged me along. Shocked I looked up, a very angry looking Arthur pulled me with him. Black spots danced in front of my eyes, as Arthur wavered and spun, his expression going from angry to worried in a matter of seconds. I fainted.

_**Chapter One: The truth is…..**_


	2. The thruth is

**Chapter One: The truth is…..**

**Merlin P.O.V.**

It had appeared to be a normal day that morning when I pulled Arthur's curtain back, and shouted "Rise and Shine!" at him. After a few cheeky comments and Arthur almost hitting me with random objects near his bed, I ducked out of his room and went to fetch him breakfast, rubbing a the red neckerchief around my neck. With a grin I accepted the silver tray and went back to Arthur's room, hoping that he had calmed down some.

"Breakfast, Sire!" Merlin shouted as he opened the heavy wooden doors. The King was sitting on his bed staring out the window, worry etched into his face. "Arthur, your father will be just fine." I murmured as I sat the tray down and came to stand at his side like usual. He nodded and heaved a sigh, reassured for the moment. I went to his closet and pulled out a pair of black britches and a dark red shirt and helped Arthur dress, forcing myself not to stare at the perfection of the King's body. I wish Lancelot was still here, it was so easy to talk to him about my huge crush on Arthur. Gwen was an emotional wreck, more often than not we sat in her rooms at the castle and I allowed her to cry freely on my shoulder until she fell asleep. This past week though, Gwen had managed to pull herself together and get back to work, throwing herself head long into caring for Arthur's father.

"Sire, Merlin? Uther requests your presence in his chambers. Now." Gwen said as she opened the door, Arthur dropped the food in his hand, and stood up and ran out of the room. Me and Gwen hung back and watched as Arthur soothed his distraught father.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It all had happened so fast, that Merlin had barely been able to comprehend how fast his life seemed to go down the drain. The guards at the doors gave a shout before they creaked open. Four figures cloaked in green burst into the room and hurriedly knelt down at Merlin's feet.

"My King, we bring news of your kingdom." Stated one of the cloaked figures. Everyone in the room had frozen, Merlin moved. He ran a hand through his hair and quickly decided that his duties to his Kingdom were much more important.

"Rise, and please tell that we have good news, I beg of you Grant!" Merlin cajoled warm-heartedly. The now named knight took his hood off, revealing dark hair and pale skin with dancing green eyes.

"I told you Marissa!" Grant grinned poking the figure beside him, her hood tumbling off. Her fire red hair cut short framed a tan face and warm brown eyes. She rolled her eyes as Merlin laughed with his knights.

"Lady Death brought you a gift, Sire." Grant grinned mischievously as the four stood. The tallest figure removed his hood and there in all his Druid glory was Lancelot.

"LANCE!" Merlin cheered and stepped up to hug the taller Druid. "Wait, I thought you were human not a Druid!"

"Lady Death thought it better suited the terms of her part of the bargain."

"And mine?"

"Defeat Morgana and restore balance." This was followed by a hearty sigh and a hand scrubbing through his short black hair. The small figure tugged his hood off and launched himself at Merlin with a cry of, "Dad!"

"Hello Mordred. How've you been." Merlin cooed at the boy he adopted. Turning he finally acknowledged the people behind him as he tugged off his neckerchief to reveal the Druid marking that decorated his collar bone and stretched over his shoulders and trailed down his spine to end at his hips. "Gwen, come along. He's been waiting." Merlin said a smile on his face, her eyes filled with tears as she launched herself at Lancelot.

"Sire, we'll be in the garden, if you don't mind." Marissa asked softly. With a nod, Lance led the way, still cradling the crying girl in his arms. Grant and Marissa swept out after them, their retreat as silent as ever.

With a deep breathe, he turned and faced his own King, and his slightly comatose father, his son at his side.


End file.
